


Coffee

by f_lame_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lame_alchemist/pseuds/f_lame_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comical interaction between Roy and Ed early one work morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

“I’m pregnant.”

Roy spat out his coffee. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Oh, so _now_ you listen.” Ed was still struggling to pull his shirt on, having gotten out of bed after Roy.

“What does _that_ mean?”

“It means that unless I have shocking news, your morning coffee is more important than me. Consider this an experiment.” Ed knew better than to get between Roy and his coffee, but it had certainly been funny to watch his reaction.

Roy threw a shoe at Ed. Maybe it was Ed’s, maybe it wasn’t. There wasn’t much distinction, anyways. “ _Out_.”

“Aw, c’mon, you’re kicking me out? The father of your…” Ed dodged another shoe. It looked like the first shoe’s mate at a glance, but closer examination revealed both to be for the left foot. “Okay, okay, I was just leaving.”

“Coffee?” Roy pushed the pot across the table apologetically.

“Fine, yeah.” Ed sat down, and immediately stood back up. “Need a mug.”

“You know where I keep them.” It was true. This wasn’t exactly Ed’s first time staying over at Roy’s place. He sat back down with a mug and poured himself coffee. He ran a hand through his hair to neaten it, and it caught the early morning sunlight perfectly. “Ed, while we’re confessing things,” Roy paused for dramatic effect, “I feel like I need to let you know. I’m…” he snickered, “ _not straight_.”

Ed pretended to spit out his drink. “ _That_ explains it.”

“You…you knew? _How_?”

“It was the little things, really.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Well…I think it’s mostly the fact that you’ve been sleepin’ with me.”

Roy attempted to stare off into the distance dramatically, but the look on his face, of an intense fight to hold back laughter, ruined the effect. “I see.”

“Hey, I didn’t think you had a sense of humor before 8 in the morning.”

They returned to the silence that had been in the room before. Conversations before caffeination were rare, as the two often chose instead to watch the sun come up and simply enjoy each other’s company. Ed was leaning back in his chair so only the back two legs were on the ground, a habit he had no idea made Roy nervous, and Roy was hunched over his coffee as though he could increase his caffeine consumption by breathing in the steam. A typical work morning.

After a while, Ed tipped forward and set his coffee down hastily. “Shit, Roy, the _time_.” It was nearly time for the two of them to get to work. “I’ve gotta get home and change.”

They both jumped up, Roy searching out a pair of shoes that were likely to be Ed’s as Ed pulled on his jacket and tried to brush out his hair better.

“Hey.” Ed caught Roy’s arm as he was headed towards the shower. “If we’re still confessing things…I think I love you.”

“I hope so, you’re carrying my child.” Roy pretended to caress Ed’s stomach.

“I _knew_ you thought that was funny,” Ed said triumphantly, running out the door.


End file.
